everlast_fairy_tail_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Laras Gravor
Laras is apart of the Fey Labyrinth Guild.He is the son of two Farmers in the Pergrande Kingdom. After White Scale's disbandment, or rather "The Incident", He joined Fey Labyrinth. He is currently working as an A-Rank Wizard. Appearance Laras is a lean, Muscular Young man of average height with a slightly tanned skin tone, Green eyes, Spiky Yellow-coloured hair and has large canines but not abnormally large. Laras has a large lightning bolt scar across his back and spine hidden by his shirts though can be seen slightly over his shoulder under the collar. His outfit consists of a short sleeved, Black trimmed white waistcoat, often left open and untucked with a yellow shirt beneath this. A Black pair of jeans/trousers which extend to his shins and then we see his open-toed sandals. Also beneath his yellow shirt and along his forearms often bandages can be seen strapped tight to his arms and body to show that he works hilariously hard at his training he needs to patch his body up each time after finishing said training. Personality Laras is carefree and sometimes reckless in his nature. Despite his constant brawling with other members he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He’s willing to go down fighting and to die for his friends regardless of how hopeless the situation will seem. Often tackling situations with violence and even when disrespected or Laras with obvious hostility he rarely fights back and shows these feelings back, foregoing any grudge-holding. He will however sometimes hold grudges if his allies are hurt badly and the other person shows no remorse for their actions. Eventually though he forgives. He understands that some enemies are just under orders and shows compassion for this if they ever were. He likes to show and prove his strengths to many people within and around him. Having challenged Laras’s moralistic and loving nature has often caused him to lose sight of the goal ahead of him, often thinking about everyone else before himself which can lead to recklessness in fighting. Thinking only about defending his friends. His love of fighting has allowed him to develop a powerfully strategic mind when in battle helping him on numerous occasions for finding weaknesses in opponents techniques and themselves. What fits his reckless nature of fighting is his heads on mindset to never back out of a fight! In spite of his reckless and dense mind and nature. Laras is incredibly perceptive of his friends emotions and feelings. If someone upsets one of them he can almost immediately tell, he just wants things to be good. And can tell when they aren't and something’s bothering a friend. He’ll do all he can to fix that. Magic Lightning Magic Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, more specifically, Lightning,as a form of offence and defence. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them, even shaping their attacks as they wish. Users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them,or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralysing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use.Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic can allow the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of travelling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. Laras uses his magic as a powerful offensive weapon. He often tries to get behind an opponent using his speed, especially when it comes to using Lightning Body. It’s his go-to maneuver, get in close and quick and hit hard. He’s got remarkable endurance. And often uses this to his advantage, when he can't get in close, he’ll draw the enemy to him and bluff his way to land a good hit. This might work once or twice, but soon it’d fail. Laras is very over the top in many things he does, he likes to make a “Show” of the fighting. Lightning Dragon slayer Magic A type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of lightning into their body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Lightning Dragons. The user is capable of producing lightning from their body and of manipulating it to attack their opponents. This Magic'sSpells spells seem to possess an incredibly high voltage, being particularly destructive, and the electricity of which they’re composed of seems capable of momentarily paralysing foes, making it easier for the user to take them out;however, their trajectory may be redirected by metal objects acting as “lightning rods”, thus redirecting the attacks. Spells Lightning Magic Lightning Body : '''Laras uses this spell like the bread and butter of his magic, he coats his body in electricity and this allows him to maneuver like an actual lightning bolt, giving him faster movements and Flexibility. '''Lightning Magic Control: '''Laras is able to create a wide range of spells and blasts with his Lightning Magic. ''Dragonslayer Magic'' ''Lightning Dragon's Roar'' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Laras's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of Lightning from his mouth at his target. Laras's mastery over this spell allows him to create a continuous stream of Lightning that appears as a wall of fire across a field. ''Lightning Dragon's Claw'': Laras ignites his feet in Lightning, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. ''Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist'' : Laras engulfs his fists in Lightning and punches the target. ''Lightning Dragon's Wing Attack'' : Laras rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands with Lightning magic, sending them flying. ''Lightning Dragons Breakdown Fist'' -Laras punches the air fasr and hard, releasing a massive High-speed lightning blast in the shape of a fist, which upon contact with the target releases a violently massive sparking explosion. ''Lightning Dragon's Sword Horn'' : Laras lights his entire body with Lightning magic and headbutts the target at a high speed. '''Raging Bolt- Laras raises his fist in the air and chants the incantation, a huge bolt of lightning appears in the sky and descends fast. Vaporising the opponent, laras used this technique to defeat Geviono. Lightning Dragon’s Blitzkreig : Laras gathers a huge amount of magical power and raises both hands at his opponent before firing off repeated almost uncountable blasts of lightning, he fires them as fast and as strong as he can to pepper the opponent. Lightning Dragons All or Nothing! : Laras gathers every ounce of his magical power that he has left, focusing on his rage and pain. Pouring his heart and soul, lashing out with pure energy as he releases all of his lightning in one space-shattering blast. Secret Art's Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Storming Heavens, Soaring Dragons Edge! Soaring Dragon Edge is one of Laras’s Secret Arts and his only one. In order to perform this devastating attack, he must generate a extreme amount of electricity into the palm of his hands. After doing so,he begins forming a small orb of pure condensed electricity, small enough to fit in Laras’s hand. After the user has gathered enough lightning to power the spell, He then releases the spell as a extremely powerful beam of pure untamed lightning. This lightning beam can literally destroy and blaze the earth itself, leaving nothing in its wake. This spell can even pierce Magical Barriers as if they were made of swiss cheese. It's possible to release this spell in two different ways: the first being with two hands, making the spell extremely powerful, although it can take some time to use. The other being with one hand. This makes the spell much faster, although it is slightly weaker in terms of raw power. Once this spell reaches the opponent, it explodes violently, completely vaporizing everything and everyone in the area, leaving nothing but ash and ruin. It is known that when this spell is released, the image of a dragon's head appears, hinting at the name of this spell. Abilities Enhanced Smell: Laras has a very keen sense of smell. Laras could easily distinguish between human or a transformation. Due to being new to Dragon slayer magic, this ability is still developing. Enhanced Hearing: Laras according to himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, he is able to hear footsteps and movements, muffled words from attackers behind and all around him. Able to use this to his advantage and block with reactions and movements. Immense Strength: Laras has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats. Enhanced Reflexes: Laras possesses much faster Reflexes. Enhanced Speed: Laras's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Immense Magic Power: Laras can exert his Magic Power in the form of an enormous Aura that gives off a sickening feeling to weaker wizards. Immense Durability: Laras has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Laras is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. ⅓ SS Rank Super Shot left History Laras was born to two unknown parents. The Mother and Father weren’t very wealthy and lived in the Pergrande Kingdom. They were just.. Farmers. Literally Just Farmers. They weren’t famous, or led the BEST lives, but he, his brother and sister and his parents were happy. They really were. Laras was with his family for about 7 years.. He remembers NOTHING about his life before the Orphanage though. And this is why. His parents were wizards themselves, nothing too fancy, his father was a wood-make Mage and his mother was an enchanter.. He and his siblings couldn’t use any. They probably just.. Were Not developed enough. Anyway.. Lara's parents were at home one late night, when Laras himself was 7.. The night was dark. There was not a sound to be heard. He and his siblings in bed, when a loud crash came at the door. Laras told his younger sibling to stay put, he went out in his pajamas to find his mother rushing in to the bedroom and shoved Laras back in, telling the three children to be silent as she opened the floorboard to reveal a hidden cellar! She told them to get in quick, but Laras was adamant that his siblings go first, but then as his sister got down, the door to the bedroom burst open! A man wearing a black thick cloak, he smelt of Cigarettes.. He wore a bandanna.. He also.. Smelt of onions. Why? Don't ask me why! He raised a hand and fired a blast of powerful magic at Laras before his mother moved him quickly, she kicked the man out of the room and slammed the door shut then turned to Laras as the other two were hiding. “Seno... You are so loved.. You and your sister and brother.. We love you. So, so much.. My little hero.. I love you. Keep Carlen and Elena safe. Please..” she imbued as much magical power she could onto Laras’s clothes at that moment.. He didn;t know it yet. But then. The Man burst through the doors and fired his dark magic at Laras’s mother, it flashed a sickly green! He then raised a hand at Laras “Goodnight, boy” he then fired the magic. Smashing into Laras’ body, but the enchantment his mother placed on him rebounded the curse and killed the man instead, but it still sent laras back, hitting a wall hard.. He was unconscious. His parents are alive.. Over the next few days he was in and out of consciousness, finally waking up.. In.. in bosco!? He had no recollection of who he was or why he was there.. The young 7 year old was frightened and.. Alone.. He was later adopted by two noblewomen. Who took him to crocus. ''' One day in crocus, Laras was walking down the road with his mother's. He was dressed well that days being presented to the king like some sort of parade. He and his mother's were among the few of many other noble families. They were to attend the court and watch the days proceedings. Laras hated being dressed as he was, he would rather be out in the grass and the trees than dressed up like a monkey. A few weeks later on his 10th birthday, Laras was approached by the head of the house staff. Quietly whispering, telling him to leave if he wasn’t happy... He showed Laras a way out, this man wasn't very old around his 30s or 40s. He told Laras that there was a life of huge adventure out there. And it was his for the taking!! Laras finally sucked up enough courage to leave! He needed to make his own way, these women were holding him back. Laras travelled for weeks through the forests, often holing up in one of the hollowed out dead trees or fashioning a small barricade of bushes so the beasts of the night didn't get him or find him. He eventually making his way to a small recluse town in the far north known as Hallowven. There he met the village mage, Saren Greoa who taught him all about Lightning. The storm. How Laras learnt how connected he was with the element, and how his nature and personality reflected the behavior of a Lightning bolt. Over the course of the next 3 years, Laras stayed within that town and the Village Mage, known as Saren and Laras Formed a small guild that did local jobs for money. He taught Laras everything he knew to do with the Magic and helped him develop many skills throughout his time as the student. One day, Vander’s past caught up with him and the two were ran out of town. Laras learnt that he was nothing but a liar. A bastard, he was a crook. It turns out in the recent months, he was planning to Take Laras back to Crocus to his mothers and receive Payment for it. He wasn’t a very nice person past the surface , but laras had not much reason to distrust him as he helped him, took him in from the dangers of the world outside.. But when they were ran out of town, their Guild Thunderstrike was removed. For the last few years, Laras has been working for a guild in Advenai known as White Scales. Since, White Scales has been destroyed. Laras now works in Arcadia as an A-rank Wizard alongside Rose.